You'll Be Fine
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: "What do I expect to get out of this. If he didn't want Daphne then, what makes me think he's gonna want me now, and-" He grabbed my hands and shook his head. "No." He took one hand and pointed to me, "You'll be fine." Bay/Emmett Title May Change
1. You'll Be Fine

**A/N Based off of a scene from the 1x07 Promo**

I came down the steps of Buckner Hall to see Emmett already waiting for me by the curb on his bike. He was in a denim jacket today instead of his leather and he smiled as I spotted him. He greeted me with a friendly nod as he hopped off the bike.

"Hey," I greeted back, "Waiting for Daphne again?" I asked, signing Daphne's name.

He shook his head, cutting his hand in front of his neck. _No. _Then pointed to me. _You._

"Really?" I asked, but I wasn't going to complain, he was an amazing friend.

He nodded, then gestured towards the grass with a suggesting expression, nodding his head for me to walk.

"Uh, sure," I said, and began to walk. We walked a few feet before I turned to look at him and asked, "So what has Daphne been doing all these days when your with me?" I honestly had no idea how she got home at all this week.

He made an action of someone walking across his palm with his hands. _Walk or… _he signed out the letters of a name with a disgusted expression _Wilke._

"Toby's friend Wilke?" I asked. I knew she was taking her cooking class with him, but I didn't think they were all buddy buddy.

I couldn't understand what he signed, but I read what he mouthed. _Jackass._

"No, gonna argue with that," I said with a laugh.

We walked a little further without speaking before Emmett stopped with a dawning expression like he remembered something. I stopped too and looked at him as he pulled something out of his back pocket. A folded paper. He unfolded it and handed it to me.

A flyer. For the club where my dad worked. It was an ad for an event that was supposed to be happening tonight. Emmett reached over the top of the page and pointed to a name near the bottom of the flyer.

**DJ: Angelo Sorrento**

My eyes went wide, "How did you get this?" I asked, excitedly.

He shrugged with a nonchalant expression. _No big._

"You have no idea how amazing this is," I shrieked and jumped up to hug him. I felt his body vibrate beneath me. He was laughing. Or at least his soundless equivalent.

I backed up and looked at the poster again, then back up at Emmett.

He pointed to me, then back to himself, then swept his hands to the side, hope and question on his face. _So we're going?_

I opened my mouth to shout yes, but my voice caught and I sighed. A sudden wave of insecurity hit me.

"What if we go and we can't find him? And even if we do, what are we going to do. We're going to be in the middle of a freaking club. And what would I say. 'Oh I'm your real daughter, and I'm not deaf because, _funny story_, me and the daughter you knew were _switched at birth_. And come on, what do I expect to get out of this. If he didn't want Daphne then, what make me think he's going to want me now, and-"

Emmett put his hands up to stop me.

"Am I talking to fast, I'm sorry," I signed _too fast_, hoping to help him out.

He grabbed my hands and shook his head. _No. _He took one hand and pointed to me, then tapped his thumb against his chest, hand spread wide. _You'll be fine._

He took my hand back and met my eyes, stepping forward and dropping our hands to my sides. He intertwined his fingers in mine, and I could see him searching my eyes. I froze, more melted, into his blue-green eyes. I knew what was happening but my mind didn't comprehend.

As he leaned in I closed my eyes, waiting for that moment, that spark.

And then his lips touched mine, ever so lightly, so soft. A peck, but it wasn't enough. I tilted my head up to capture his lips before he pulled away and kissed him slowly, deeply. He took another step into me and I felt his warm hand on my cheek. The kiss was soft and then it was over, he pulled back.

I opened my eyes to look up into his as his thumb stroked my cheek. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Daphne told me you thought deaf and hearing people couldn't be together," I whispered, not enough coherence to sound sarcastic, not that it mattered. He couldn't hear me.

He chuckled silently, then signed Daphne's name and pointed to his temple, but I read his lips. _Daphne's smarter._

**A/N My first Switched at Birth fic. I love this couple. Let me know what you thought and if you want me to write more on this story.**


	2. Pining for Ty

**A/N Alright so I've kind of decided a course for this story. It's gonna be kind of like my Thoughts That Count stories (for my PLL fans) But its different. You'll see. So this chapter takes place after this week's episode but before next week's**

And after that he just left. Just stepped back, smiled at me like nothing had happened with his adorable little smirk and left. Walked away, got on his bike and rode away into the sunset.

Damn I sound corny.

So now I'm sitting all alone in my room waiting for Ty to text me like I always do, but I can't stop thinking about Emmett. His auburn hair, his deep gentle eyes, his soft lips…

Wait, who was I sulking around for again? Because it definitely wasn't Emmett. I mean, why would I be waiting around for Emmett. It was just one kiss. One stupid kiss. And I still technically had a boyfriend didn't I? I had Ty. I was waiting for him to call me. Waiting for him to come back so we could pretend that he'd never left.

But Emmett, Emmett was here now. And he was sweet, so sweet. And understanding. And there was something in those deep blue eyes that said the words he never spoke out loud that was mesmerizing.

My phone buzzed.

**Ty: I miss you. Goodnight.**

Wait, who's Ty?

**A/N Sorry its short, but I am literally writing the next part RIGHT now.**


	3. You Finished?

**A/N This is based off of a sneak peek for next week's episode**

**Emmett POV**

I walked out to my bike at lunch, trying to think of where to go to eat. Daphne and I still weren't really talking after our stupid fight and lunch here with her didn't seam like the most welcoming thing right now.

What did it matter to her if I liked Bay anyway?

Speak of the devil. As I rounded my bike I found Bay sitting on the curb. She hoisted herself up as I walked up to her and I watched her lips. _Hey… you._

She seemed really awkward. I crossed my arms and smirked at her, squinting a little in the bright sun.

Then she started talking really fast. _Yeah, no. Don't give me the sultry James Dean smirk. What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that?_

Now I was trying really hard not to smile. She was _pissed. _You know her lips were really cute when she was angry. Huh, I wonder what she'd do if I kissed her again right now. You know that's a major perk of being a deaf guy around a cute hearing girl. You can stare at their lips and they can't complain about it. It doesn't even occur to them to complain because unless they sign there's no other way for them to hear you. Wait, did she just say she couldn't get me out of her head? Now I was smirking again. I never really understood before when guys said that girls could be really cute when they were mad.

She'd stopped talking. I raised my eyebrows as I pointed to her, then raised my palms and shook them toward her.

_Does that mean finished? _I crossed my arms again as she rolled her eyes, and over dramatically mimicked my signing. _Yes, I am _finished_. You're turn._

I pointed to myself and then to her. _You… Me… _I touched my fingertips to my thumbs and tried to as clearly as I could show her the sign for nothing, hoping that she would understand. She looked confused for a second but it started to come to her. _Not… No, no, nothing, that sign means nothing. _I spelled out the letters in do, then signed Daphne's name.

She sighed. _You and me has nothing to do with Daphne. Then what does this have to do with. You wouldn't just kiss me out of thin air and-_

_I moved in quickly and met her lips. At first she was resistant to it and I could tell she was still angry but after a few seconds she seamed to have calmed down, so I pulled back, looking her in the eyes._

_I pointed to my eyes, telling her to watch, then pointed to myself. I… Slowly I signed out, one letter at a time L, I, K, E, then pointed to her. Her eyebrows creased but I knew she knew what I'd said._

_I stepped back and smirked at her, gesturing towards my bike. So you wanna go?_


	4. Of Course, They're You

**A/N There are going to be some holes and inconsistencies 'cause I'm trying to keep it close to the show and leave space for it to change with each episode. Most chapter probably won't line up with the one right before it. Just let me know if its too confusing!**

**Ps. Sorry but I don't really do long chapters**

Bay POV

Emmett Stopped the bike on the curb of a big open park with green grass and oak trees. The sun was shining bright and it made all the green glow. This place made me smile.

I got off of the bike and turned back to see Emmett as he shirked off his helmet and smiled with one of his signature 'what's up' nods.

I laughed.

He pointed to me hesitantly with a hint of question on his face, then patted the top of his head. My hands flew up to my head and I realized I was still wearing my helmet, "Oh."

I fiddled with the buckle but I was having some trouble. Emmett bit his lip on one side the way he did when he would laugh, then gestured for me to come over to him.

I gave up with a huff and walked over to where he was sitting on the bike, now sitting side saddle.

He reached up and ran his fingers gently down the straps on the helmet, looking me directly in the eyes as he ever so quietly clicked the buckle undone, leaving me breathless. Removing it from my head he set it on the bike then turned back to me with a smirk, leaning his elbows on his knees.

I shoved his shoulder in mock annoyance an he laughed, or at least looked like he was laughing. Something fell from his pocket, a stack of photos.

I picked them up, "What are these?" I asked, just as I was about to turn them over, cut one hand across his neck frantically and reached for the pictures with the other. With a smirk, I pulled them out of his reach, then turned and started running. I ran a few steps then turned back and smirked at him, "come and get me."

_No. _I saw him mouth as he leapt off of the bike and ran towards me. I started sprinting towards the nearest tree. I ran behind it. I turned and dodged him quickly and turned when I saw that he was smart and had gone to the side of the tree where he knew I'd come out. We bounced around the tree, back and forth, cat and mouse, him a few times getting almost close enough to snatch the pictures from me. Then I turned and dashed away, back in the direction of the bike. I glanced over my shoulder at exactly the wrong time and he pounced me. We both fell to the grass, rolling and laughing.

His eyes met mine and he supported my lower back as we sat up. I'd never felt like this before.

Breaking his gaze I looked over to the pictures scattered on the grass now, when one caught my eyes and I reached over to pluck it from the ground. It was of me, at Buckner Hall the day he'd kissed me, sitting on the grass with a book, my cheek rested on my palm. I gasped, "These are beautiful."

Emmett smiled at me softly, His fists circled around each other before he tapped his wrists together, then pointed to the pictures and waved his hand, spread, in front of his face. He pointed to the pictures again then to me. _Of course they're beautiful. They're you._

I smiled, and for the first time, _I leaned in to kiss him._


	5. Get Used To It

Bay POV

I was sitting in my room at home after school listening to the tape from my father while I sketched in my sketchbook, sprawled across my bed, perfectly recreating the cut of Emmett's cheekbones.

My phone buzzed on my nightstand, and rolled over to grab it, opening the new test message.

**Emmett: Come over?**

I smiled and replied.

**See you in 20?**

He sent back a smiley face and I got off of my bed to comb my hair and change out of my uniform, and took one last glance at the picture of Emmett in my sketch book before I left.

When Emmett opened the door I smiled. He gestured for me to come in, shutting the door behind me. I hadn't been inside his house before.

He turned his fists against each other then pointed to me. _How are you?_

I smiled a little wider, then tapped my thumb to my chest, the only emotional sign I knew, "I'm fine."

This made him smile. He started down a hallway and urged me to follow. He opened a door and waited for me to catch up, then bowed with a flourish inviting me in.

I laughed and went inside, glancing over it quickly before turning back to him, "Is this your room?"

He nodded, biting one side of his lip in a way that was to die for.

I turned back to the room, walking farther in. I looked back for a second when I heard the door close and saw Emmett standing behind a desk covered in envelopes and photographs.

I surveyed the room, looking at his walls covered with pictures I all kinds of fun modern frames and half empty bookshelves. I smiled as I turned back to see Emmett bent slightly over his desk staring at me. He blushed a little at being caught.

He came out from behind the desk and pointed to me then raised his pinky from his temple. You think?

"Its amazing," I told him, "I like it."

He pointed to me as he walked closer, then pulled his hand away from his chest, touching his middle finger to his thumb then gesturing around the room.

"Wait, does that mean like?" I asked, mimicking his sign. He nodded, "That's what you said to me the first time we kissed?"

He nodded and held up two fingers, _And the second… _then pointed to the ground with both hands, _And now. I like you. _He signed slowly, before leaning in to kiss me.

I laughed as I pulled away far enough that he could see me speak, "I could get used to that."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. This time he stepped closer, putting one hand on the small of my back and the other on the side of my neck, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. He pushed me back until I could feel my back against one of the bookshelves, then pulled back to breath. His breath was heavy, the only audible thing I'd ever heard out of his mouth.

I heaved in a breath, "I could _definitely get used to this."_


	6. This Girl in the Photo

**A/N Please also look at my new story on my live journal! It not a fan fiction but I REALLY want your guy's opinion on it! The link is on my profile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go read it!**

Bay POV

I walked through the front door but didn't see anyone. I went down the hall, glancing into each room and spotted people in the living room. Inside my mom had her arms crossed and Regina stood on the other side of the room, her face tearstained.

I froze, glancing between them, "Mom, what is it? Did something happen to Daphne? Why is she-" something on the table caught my eye. Pictures, tens of them spread across the surface. Pictures of me when I was young, ones I'd never seen before. I picked one up.

"Mom, what are these?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Ask Regina. They're hers," My mom told me, voice thick with fury.

"No. No, she couldn't've taken these. She didn't know then…" Suddenly it dawned on me. I looked up at Regina.

"Bay, I-" She began, her voice raspy and tear-thickened.

"You knew?" I asked. The words felt uncomfortable on my lips. She couldn't have.

"You were so young. I didn't want to tear apart your lif-"

"You knew?" I was sobbing, in seconds my face was covered in tears and I was diving for her. My mom caught me by the arms, holding me back as I fought against her, "You knew!"

Regina's tears came faster now too, but I didn't owe her any sympathy for them, "I thought I was doing what was best for you!"

"What was best for me? Or what was best for you? What about Daphne? Did you ever think about her? Were you still drinking when you found out? Or did you know all along? Did you care about me and Daphne at all?"

"Of course I do!" Regina shouted back.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "No. You did this for you. Not anyone else."

I kicked the table hard, knocking it over, scattering the pictures everywhere, and ran.

Outside in the driveway I realized I still had the picture of my younger self in my hand. I fell to my knees, crushing it in my hands.

I took Toby's car and was back at Emmett's before I'd noticed where I was going. When I pulled up the house was dark, and I hoped Emmett wasn't asleep. Rational part of my mind put aside, I walked around to the side of the house, to his bedroom window. I thanked god that his light was on. He was at his desk, scattered with photos.

I waved my hands hoping he'd look up and see me.

He did. He looked confused, but he came over and opened the window. _Bay? _He signed, _Are you ok?_

I shook my head trying to hold the tears back just a little bit longer. I hopped up on his windowsill and he helped me into his room.

_Bay, what's wrong? He signed, pushing my hair aside with his other hand, rubbing my cheek with his thumb._

_I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore, "She knew! Regina knew!" I tore the crumpled photo out of my pocket and threw it as hard as I could, "She freaking knew! My whole life! She-sh" I didn't have enough breath to speak anymore. Emmett pulled me tight into his arms as I sobbed. His hands rubbed my back gently._

_Emmett POV_

_I held her. I didn't know what else to do. I could feel her sobs in my whole body and it tore me apart. That there was nothing I could do. I couldn't take away the pain, or help her deny the truth. It was there. So I just held her, held her until she fell asleep in my arms, then moved her carefully onto my bed. As soon as I set her down, her body reflexively curled into a ball, and it broke my heart that the pain didn't leave her even in her sleep. I took off her boots and covered her carefully with a blanket. I would sleep on the couch. _

_I started walking towards the door when something on the floor caught my eye. I picked it up. It was a picture of Bay. Bay as a little girl in a Buckner uniform playing with the wheels on a pink scooter. I frowned and looked at Bay now. Laying in my bed, face tearstained in her restless sleep. It was hard to imagine the girl in the photo as the one here now, but it was this girl in the photo that had brought her here now._


	7. As My Girlfriend

A/N This Chapter is based off of a promo picture for episode 1x09. Link to the picture is on my profile.

Emmett POV

My mom came into the kitchen just as the lights were flashing on the coffee pot to signal that it was finished.

_Good Morning_. She signed to me. I Gave her a smile and signed _Good Morning _back.

She touched the _R _sign to her cheek, then formed a _Y_ with her hand and pushed it forward before dragging her hands closed in front of her face and closing her eyes. _Is Regina still asleep?_

I tapped my temple. _I think so._

My mom got her coffee and sat down. I sat down with her when she noticed the two wrapped gifts on the counter. _You wrapped Daphne's gifts? _My mom signed with a surprise that was almost insulting. I could be crafty. _And you bought something else? _My mom asked, pointing to the larger gift which unlike every other present I'd even given, she hadn't picked up.

I was kind of sheepish when I signed back. I pointed to the gift, then pulled my thumb away for my chin and signed Daphne's name. _That's not Daphne's._

_Oh? _My mom signed, forming a _Y_ and knocking it once with a questioning expression.

I pointed to the present again then pulled my pointer finger away from my forehead, then formed a B with my hand gliding it past my cheek. _It's for Bay._

_Oh… _My mom signed again, with a bit of a teasing smirk on her face.

I rolled my eyes and signed to her, _Are you going to be home after school today? I want you to meet her. Officially. As my… _I sighed, hesitating since I knew she'd probably smirk at me for this too. I brushed my thumb along my jaw then touched my fingertips together, _Girlfriend._

She smiled at me but as far as I could tell she didn't laugh. She made the B sign and pulled it away from her mouth then pointed down with both hands. _I'll be here._

_Good. _I signed, laying one hand down in the palm of the other.

_I should go check on Regina. _My mom signed_, And you need to get to school. Are you picking Daphne up?_

_I think Kathryn is taking her. _I replied.

_Ok, _she signed back, _Go. I'll see you after school. She smiled again and I returned it before rushing to my room to grab my bag._

_A/N Short I know, but I'm working on more right now!_


	8. Axe Girl

**A/N This chapter is based off of a sneak peek from episode 1x09. Link to the video is on my profile.**

Emmett POV

At lunch I walked up to my locker to see a very cute dark haired girl leaning against it. I scoffed and bit part of my lip. _You stalking me now? _I signed, pointing to her, formed the A sign with my hands and put one behind the other, pushing them forward, then pointing to myself, replacing the sign for _Stalk_ with _Follow_ so that she would understand.

She laughed and mimicked my sign adding the sign for _Not_ in front of it. _I am not following you. _She was being defensive about it too. It was cute.

I slapped my hands past each other then pointed to her and rolled my pointer finger in front of my mouth. _Whatever you say._

She rolled her eyes, then without speaking, much to my surprise, began to sign. She pointed to her self then pointed up twisting her hand quickly. She curled her hands towards herself in front of her chest, reached out and pulled them back, and pointed to me, then formed an L with her thumb and index finger, shaking it next to her mouth. _I just wanted to take you to lunch._

I stared at her wide eyed. I wondered how much effort she'd put into learning all that this morning. I picked her up and twirled her around. She held on tight in surprise and I could feel her shaking with laughter against me. I put her down and smiled. _Let's go eat._

Bay POV

I gave Emmett directions to a small restaurant not too far from Carlton and we pulled up about 5 minutes later. I hadn't been here in a long time. There wasn't much incentive it wasn't exactly amazing. And it was the first time in even longer that I'd been here in the daylight.

I turned to Emmett as he got off the bike and pulled on his elbow, "Come on!"

We got our food and sat down at the perfect table for what I wanted to tell him. It was perfect luck that it was empty.

"The food is crap," I told him, which was true. Their burgers were almost worse than what they serve in grade school cafeterias, "But luckily that's not why I brought you here," I finished, signing the words I knew.

Emmet crossed the fingertips of his index fingers then pulled his fingers down towards his palm next to his head, making the signs more casual. _Then, Why?_

"The view," I told him happily, turning to look over my shoulder at a painting of a girl in a pink dress holding a hammer ad looking up towards the sky. I hadn't ever come back to see this one. Although I usually preferred my Axe girl paintings, this one was one of my favorites. I turned back to Emmett, loosely biting his lip. I could see him analyzing it in his eyes.

I pointed to him, 'What do you think of that?" I asked, touching my temple then forming a _Y_ and placing it down, before turning back to glance at the painting again, pointing to it over my shoulder.

He pointed to the painting and smiled. _That's_… he twisted his fist against his jaw line in a sign he'd taught me the other night, _Cool. _I watched his hands carefully as he signed more, trying to pick up the words, looking to his lips when I didn't understand the signs.

_See… around. I like the girl.. Axe._

I lit up, "Axe? You like Axe Girl?" He smiled and nodded. I laughed. This was perfect. "Can I tell you a secret, about those? You have to promise you won't ell anyone."

I said the last part seriously. The last thing I needed was my mom finding out.

He crossed his finger over his heart. _Promise._

My smile grew wider, "Those," I pointed at the hammer girl, then laid my hand flat on my chest, "Are mine."

Emmett's eyes grew wide and he had a sort of 'no way!' expression on his face. He pointed to me, stacked one fist on top of the other, then pointed to the painting. _You do those?_

"Yeah. I've done a lot of them, all over town. I even did one in Florida once when we went on vacation there.

Emmett pulled his pointer finger away for his chin before twisting his fist next to his jaw again. That's really cool. He pointed to me, then stacked his fists on top of each other. He crated a circle with his left hand and stuck his other hand in inside then pointed to himself and outlined a box with his hands.

I looked at him confused, "I should do one in a box?"

He did his silent laugh and shook his head quickly waving his hands in front of his face. He placed his hand flat on his chest, then formed a house over his head then made the box shape again. I thought about it for a second then it dawned on me.

"You want me to do one in your room!" He pointed at me solidly nodding yes. I laughed, "You really want me to?"

He rubbed his hand in a circle on his chest. _Please?_

"Oh, I don't know, Emmett-"

He pouted and gave me a wide puppy dog look with his stunning blue-green eyes doing a **very** exaggerated please sign.

I rolled my eyes, "Its going to take more than your adorable puppy dog look to break me down," I told him, signing what I could.

Emmett stood and picked up his chair. He placed it down, back to me, at my side, and straddled it, crossing his arms on the top of the chair back. _How much will it take? _He signed. Before I could reply, he leaned forward and kissed me slowly and deeply, drawing it out in a way that was unfairly sexy, and pulled away all too soon.

"Getting closer," I whispered, my eyes still shut.

Emmett pinched my chin lightly and tipped my head up kissing me again, even better than last time. I reached over, wrapping my arms around his neck. He started to veer from my lips, up my cheek and then down my neck, each kiss over distinct on my skin. I'd opened my eyes and he reached up signing S-O? just as he kissed deeply behind my ear which he knew made me squirm from the other day in the grass.

"Ok, ok!" I squealed, pushing him off, "Ok!" I said again, signing it. He smirked.

He twirled one of my curls around his finger and signed with one hand, _I want one with long dark curls._

_I hit his shoulder hard, and he gawked at me, reaching over to massage it with his other hand that had been in my hair, "Now you're just being a suck up."_


	9. How Do You Say

**A/N This chapter is based off of Promo Pictures from episode 1x09. The link is on my profile.**

Bay POV

We pulled up in front of Emmett's house after school. I was glad he'd offered to let me come over to study. Finding enough peace at home to focus on a math problem was difficult these days to say the least.

As I dismounted the bike and handed the helmet back to Emmett, I saw melody's car in the driveway.

I turned back to Emmett, "Is you mom here?" I asked, touching my thumb to my chin.

He nodded, then curled his hands up towards his chest, followed by him pointing to the house and touching the closed fingertips of both hands to each other, then pointed to me. _I wanted her to meet you._

I choked up for a second. I had met Melody once in passing, but meeting Emmett's mom _now_ was completely different, "Emmett…"

_Please? _He signed.

I bit the inside of my cheek and glanced at the house. "Ok," I said, signing the letters _O _and _K_. I started towards the house but Emmett caught my arm stopping me.

He held up one finger.

"First?" I said, making sure I understood him.

He made the sign for want, and then outlined a question mark with his finger. _I want to ask you a question._

_Ok. _I signed, slightly skeptical.

He formed fists with his hands, pushing them down, then pointed to himself, "Can you…" I recited. He held his hand up to his ear in the shape of a phone then pointed to me. I didn't recite it back, but I looked him in the eyes showing I understood the words but didn't know what he was trying to say. He laid his hand flat on his chest, then moved his hand into a fist, brushing his thumb along his cheek, then interlocked his pointer fingers, and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

My breath caught and I could feel my eyes go wide, "Girlfriend?" I asked. I couldn't believe he was officially asking. At first I didn't know what to say, but then I told myself I was crazy. Deaf or not Emmett was amazing. I didn't say anything, simply knocked my fist once, and jumped up to hug him. _Yes._

We went inside, but I didn't see his mom anywhere. Emmett told me she was probably in her office and she'd come out soon enough. We sat down at the kitchen table and I pulled out my science book while Emmett got two glasses of Coke and set one down in front of me.

_Thank you. _I signed in return. "How do you say Science?" I asked, signing _how do you say _the way Emmett taught me earlier that day at lunch_._, and making sure to look at him when I said science.

He made fists and moved them in offset circles in front of him. I mimicked his motion and he nodded.

"I have to learn these vocab words," I said signing learn and pointing to the box of words and definitions on the page.

He smiled. He brought his hands down while bringing his index finger up and bringing it back down, then touched his fingertips to his thumbs and pushed his hands forward from his head and rolled his index fingers in front of him. _I'll quiz you and teach you the signs._

"Sounds good," I said, laying one hand in the palm of the other.

Emmett's gaze changed, looking over his shoulder. He saluted then touched his thumb to his chin. _Hi, Mom._

I stood up and smiled, "Nice to meet you," I said, sliding one hand along the other then touching the fingertips of both hands together and pointing to Mrs. Bledsoe.

"Thank you," She said, her voice thick. I knew I 'd have to put some more effort into understanding her than I did with Daphne and it would probably help to pay attention to her signs, "You don't have to stand," she said, gesturing to the chair I had been in.

"Thank you," I said, signing it as I sat back down.

_Bay_, Emmett signed, setting his hands lightly on my back, _is my girlfriend_. He crossed his arms on the tabletop and waited for his mother's reaction.

"Oh. Girlfriend," She said, signing, the way her eyebrows raised it look more conspiratorial than surprised. Like she already knew. Had he already called me his girlfriend around her?

Emmett and I both just smiled, somewhat awkwardly.

"I have to go back to the school for basketball practice," She said, "Nothing crazy while I'm gone."

"Ok," We both signed as I said it.

_Emmett_, she signed, but didn't say out loud.

He tapped his temple and touched his chin with his thumb. _I know, Mom._

"_Ok," she said and signed, "Nice seeing you Bay."_

_I nodded and we both sat in silence until she left. Then we turned to each other and after a second, both broke out laughing. When our laughter died down, Emmett kissed me gently on the temple and we turned to my work._


	10. If You Need Anything

**A/N This Chapter is based off of a Promo Picture from episode 1x09. Link to the picture is on my profile.**

Bay POV

Emmett pulled up in front of my house on Saturday morning in a green striped Tee-shirt that looked really cute on him. I came up to him with a smile, waving ads he took off his helmet.

He waved back and leaned over to give me a peck on the lips.

_So where am I taking you? _He signed.

"I, um… I'm going to meet Regina for lunch," I touched the tips of my fingers together on both hands and held up the _R _sign to my cheek.

He moved his pointer finger out from his chin. _Really?_

"Yeah," I sort of sighed. I didn't know how this would go but one of us had to talk to her at some point.

Emmett reached up to stroke back my hair and signed with one hand. _Good for you._

I pointed to him then pulled my index finger away from my chin and finished touching my temple, "You think so?"

He nodded with the most sincere look in his eyes. I knew by that look I could only be doing the right thing. He stroked my hair again then reached back and bragged the spare helmet off of the back of his bike and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and signed, and hopped on.

We pulled up to the small café not 15 minutes later. Regina was at the table right on the curb and she smiled when we pulled up.

"Hey Emmett," She greeted him, signing as he took off his helmet. She offered me a sheepish smile.

I turned to Emmett and he signed _Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to stay?_

_I'll be fine_, I signed, "Call you? When I'm ready to go?" I said and signed.

He nodded, then bent his index finger and knocked it once and pushed a thumbs down into his other palm. _Or if you need anything._

_He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek before putting his helmet back on and waving to Regina._

_Well here goes nothing, I thought as I turned around._


End file.
